1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to combined heat and power systems.
2. Description of Related Art
A combined heat and power system (CHP system) is a system configured to create several forms of energy such as heat and electricity simultaneously from a single or plurality of sources. In recent years, not only large-scale CHP systems but also CHP systems installable in relatively small-scale facilities such as hospitals, schools, and libraries and CHP systems for use in ordinary houses (so-called micro CHPs) have been receiving attention.
EP 2014880 A1 describes a CHP system configured to create electricity using combustion gas produced in a gas boiler or a pellet boiler as thermal energy for a Rankine cycle apparatus. In the CHP system of EP 2014880 A1, an evaporator of the Rankine cycle apparatus is located closer to a heat source than is a heat exchanger for producing hot water; that is, the evaporator is located on the upstream side of a flow path of the combustion gas. With this configuration, thermal input to the evaporator is increased, and the rotary power of an expander of the Rankine cycle apparatus is increased, in consequence of which increased electricity is obtained.